Low
by Rapoustine
Summary: Au cœur de la bataille sanglante, elle est tout ce qui compte à ses yeux. Elle, et ses foutus souvenirs. Royai tragique
**Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec encore du drame et du sang. Faudra s'habituer. C'est ma deuxième fic sur Royai, et cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis ce matin. Pour ceux qui attendent une suite à Kettering, je suis désolée, j'ai encore du mal à trouver quelque chose de bien donc faudra peut-être attendre encore un moment... Pour l'instant, je la marque "complète" parce qu'elle n'a pas _besoin besoin_ d'une suite, mais j'essayerai tout de même, promis !**

 **Oh, et, disclaimer: rien n'est à moi sauf l'intrigue, voilà voilà.**

* * *

Le temps sembla ralentir considérablement, jusqu'à s'arrêter, presque. Roy Mustang regarda de ses yeux choqués l'épée, si rouge. Le sang parut gicler à une lenteur incroyable, tachant son visage, son uniforme, ses cheveux. Ses rêves.

Il crut s'entendre crier le rang de sa subordonnée, mais tout lui semblait trouble et il ne savait déjà plus si son hurlement était venu mourir sur ses lèvres, ou bien s'il avait retenti aux oreilles de tous. Sa gorge lui brûlait, ses yeux lui piquaient, à force de les garder aussi grands ouverts, fixés sur le même point dans l'espace, immobiles. Il ne tremblait pas. Tout était irréel.

Roy Mustang ne venait pas d'assister à la pire scène qu'il eut été capable d'imaginer. Il ne venait pas de voir Riza Hawkeye en train de se faire transpercer par une épée.

Une voix s'éleva derrière lui. C'était Havoc, lui hurlant de se bouger. Qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Le blond ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas encore _vu._

« Eh, chef » lui cirait-il. « Eh, Mustang ! »

XXXXXX

 _« Eh, Mustang ! » S'écria Breda depuis la banquette miteuse dans laquelle il était bien enfoncé. Roy s'avança vers lui, content de l'avoir retrouvé dans la masse de monde qui peuplait le bar ce soir-là. Sans surprise, à la table qu'occupait son sergent, il trouva également Havoc, Falman et Fuery. Ce qui le troubla, cependant, fut la présence inattendue de son lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. Elle qui refusait toujours –très poliment, ceci-dit- les sorties au bar avec ses collègues, c'était pour le moins surprenant de la trouver ici. Roy réfréna une envie de rire face à la gêne évidente de Riza, coincée dans la banquette entre Falman et Havoc. Elle paraissait déjà regretter d'être venue._

 _Ils se serrèrent tous un peu plus afin de laisser une place pour leur colonel, qui commanda une bière à la charmante serveuse s'occupant de leur table._

 _Sirotant sa boisson et négligeant les regards supposés séducteurs d'Havoc à la serveuse, Roy discuta tranquillement avec ses subordonnés, qu'il considérait désormais tout autant comme des amis. Il s'empêcha de jeter trop de regards à Riza, conscient que la discrétion aurait été plus difficile à accomplir dans une proximité aussi importante avec les autres, autour de cette table. C'était difficile pour lui, ceci-dit, de ne pas admirer son lieutenant : il lui était rare de pouvoir apprécier la vision d'une Riza sans son uniforme._

 _La soirée n'eut rien d'extraordinaire, en soi, si ce n'était pour la présence peu usuelle de Riza parmi eux. Roy passa un agréable moment, une sortie de fin de semaine méritée après toute cette paperasse qu'il avait eue à remplir._

 _Riza sembla penser de plus en plus comme lui, souriant plus et sirotant son verre d'un air tranquille, bien plus à l'aise que plus tôt dans la soirée. Quand Roy mentionna son rendez-vous avec une jolie rousse rencontrée plus tôt, prévu pour le lendemain, sa subordonnée sembla néanmoins se renfrogner._

XXXXXX

« Hawkeye… » Il murmura. Personne n'aurait pu l'entendre, encore moins _elle._

Havoc s'approcha et il la vit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sembla retenir un cri d'horreur. En un instant, il dirigea son arme vers l'assaillant et tira. Droit dans le cœur. Le second lieutenant avait bien amélioré ses techniques de tir, depuis quelques années, à force de travailler avec Hawkeye. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il était déjà à genoux près de sa collègue, appuyant désespéramment sur sa blessure. Roy ne bougeait toujours pas. Paralysé sur place, par la peur, par l'incompréhension. Les deux soldats ne prêtaient plus attention au combat qui continuait férocement autour d'eux.

Quand finalement il s'approcha, ce fut pour entendre Havoc murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Ce dernier leva soudainement la tête vers son supérieur et répéta, cette fois-ci plus fortement, une lueur d'alarme dans les yeux, « elle va pas s'en sortir, chef ».

XXXXXX

 _« Elle va pas s'en sortir » Roy entendit Fuery murmurer à Falman. Il suivit le regard de son jeune sergent jusqu'au bureau de Riza, où reposait une montagne de papiers à remplir et signer pour le soir même. C'était bien la première fois qu'il témoignait d'un retard dans le travail de sa subordonnée. À cette pensée, une vague de culpabilité le submergea tandis qu'il se rappela la raison dudit retard. Le lieutenant Hawkeye l'avait aidé dans sa propre paperasse la veille, si bien qu'elle n'avait pu compléter la sienne. Du tout._

 _Riza ne porta pas son regard sur autre que son travail de toute la journée et sembla se noyer à plusieurs reprises sous les documents à remplir, mais elle ne faillit pas à sa tâche, et ce fut avec son habituel et impeccable timing que Roy la vit lisser sa pile de paperasse une dernière fois avant de jeter un regard victorieux dans la pièce. Seulement, tous ses collègues étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps, la nuit approchant à grands pas. Le colonel, cependant, était toujours là, la tête plongée dans son propre travail._

 _Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Riza se lever discrètement, s'emparer de sa pile et la ranger dans le conteneur des dossiers complétés et prêts à partir. Il l'observa ensuite du coin de l'œil se planter devant son propre bureau, attendant manifestement qu'il lève la tête. Ce qu'il fit même pas deux secondes plus tard._

 _La gratifiant d'un sourire las, heureux d'en finir avec sa paperasse, il s'étira et se leva à sa suite._

 _« Colonel, si je puis me permettre, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas quitté le bureau en même temps que les autres ? Votre travail pouvait encore attendre et vous m'aviez dit avoir un rendez-vous ce soir », lui demanda doucement Riza. Roy se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'élargir un tant soit peu son sourire._

XXXXXX

La déclaration d'Havoc fut accueillie d'un silence le plus total. Les yeux de Roy s'agrandirent encore plus, si c'était possible, sous le choc. Non. _Non !_ « Pas possible… » Murmurait-il encore et encore.

Le colonel se laissa tomber à genoux en face d'Havoc. Il posa une main fébrile sur l'épaule de Riza et la secoua faiblement, au début, puis plus fortement.

« Eh… Eh, Hawkeye… Hawkeye ! » Il hurla son nom. Une fois, deux fois. Dix fois.

Havoc tenta de l'arrêter, lui confirmant que ce qui paraissait si impossible aux yeux de Roy était en train de s'abattre sur lui –comme un coup de poing dans les intestins, mais en mille fois pire. Que Riza Hawkeye, qui lui avait paru absolument invincible toutes ces années, ne se réveillait pas. Ne se réveillerait pas. Non. Havoc mentait. Elle allait bien. _Elle allait bien !_

« Hawkeye… » Murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois. « Ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie »

XXXXXX

 _« Ouvre les yeux » Roy lança à Riza, un large et incontrôlable sourire s'étalant sur son visage._

 _« Monsieur Mustang… » Souffla-t-elle en réponse. Elle semblait véritablement prise au dépourvu, mais il voyait bien à quel point elle était également ravie. La jeune fille n'avait apparemment pas pensé que l'apprenti de son père se rappellerait de son anniversaire. Il avait été jusqu'à décorer le salon pendant qu'elle était en classe. Puis il était allé la chercher à l'école, la raccompagnant jusqu'au manoir des Hawkeye._

 _Roy avait même fait un gâteau._

 _« Joyeux anniversaire » lui dit-il simplement, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Riza ne répondit pas mais il comprit. Les yeux ambrés de la jeune fille, devenus humides, et le léger sourire qui adoucissait ses traits, ne pouvaient le tromper. Personne n'avait jamais été jusque-là pour elle._

 _« J'ai demandé à Maître Hawkeye s'il voulait venir célébrer avec nous, mais… » « Laissez », l'interrompit-elle. « C'est parfait comme ça »._

 _Roy l'observa toute la soirée. La peine qui semblait habituellement écraser la jeune fille paraissait s'être allégée, et il l'entendit rire véritablement pour la première fois._

XXXXXX

Mais la supplique de Roy ne fut accueillie que par des paupières closes. Il l'agrippa plus fermement, par les deux épaules cette fois. Et il hurla. Il l'insulta, la secoua, lui supplia de se réveiller et de lui répondre. Mais le silence fut bientôt la seule chose qu'il entendit et qu'il comprit. Même Havoc sembla s'être évanoui dans le chaos.

Du revers de sa main, Roy essuya rageusement une larme qui avait commencé à couler. Il ne pleurerait pas. Elle n'était pas morte. Il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer.

Il se résigna aux larmes, cependant, quand sa voix se brisa sous l'effort et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

« Riza… »

XXXXXX

 _« Riza… » Murmura Roy au barman. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et appela le lieutenant de son fidèle pilier de bar. À l'autre bout du fil, celle-ci ne sembla pas le moins du monde surprise. Roy entendit vaguement le barman décrire son état au téléphone. Lorsque, dix minutes plus tard, Riza entra et le pris fermement par le coude, il eût voulu que toute vapeur d'alcool se dissipât. Seulement, ce fut avec un discours peu cohérent et des pas hésitants qu'il l'accueillit « dans son humble royaume ». Il savait qu'elle connaissait l'endroit, c'était loin d'être le premier soir où elle recevait un coup de fil lui demandant de venir le chercher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire son numéro, cependant, ses paroles et ses gestes dictés par les nombreux verres ingurgités plus tôt._

 _Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la rue, ce fut naturellement que Roy se dirigea vers la première voiture garée qu'il vit. Riza l'arrêta, le tenant doucement par l'avant-bras._

 _« Je suis garée plus loin, colonel », lui expliqua-t-elle. Roy arrêta de triturer la poignée de la portière de la voiture inconnue et se retourna vers son lieutenant. Quelque chose le frappa alors sur place et il ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à la chevelure blonde de Riza. « Tes cheveux… » grommela-t-il. « Quand est-ce qu'ils sont devenus aussi longs ? »_

 _Elle soupira et chassa sa main._

 _Roy posa alors sa main sur sa taille. Ça lui paraissait étrangement naturel, comme s'il avait toujours effectué ce geste envers elle. Cette fois-ci, figée, elle ne repoussa pas sa main. Complètement empâté dans son ivresse, il se rapprocha jusqu'à n'être qu'à une dizaine de centimètres_ _d'elle. Lorsqu'il porta son autre main à son visage et qu'il murmura son prénom, l'appelant ainsi pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Riza lui souffla « Il est tard, Colonel. On devrait rentrer. »_

 _Il la regarda, désespéré. En un mouvement, il se rapprocha suffisamment pour coller ses lèvres contre celles de son lieutenant. Elle ne réagit pas, au début. Puis, au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, elle lui rendit son baiser, timidement. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et qu'elle regarda dans ses yeux, Roy sentit que son propre regard reflétait surtout son état d'ébriété. Riza soupira alors, reprenant son attitude stoïque, et lui dit d'un ton froid et blessé « Vous êtes ivres. Rentrons. »_

 _Roy voulu la retenir par le bras lorsqu'elle s'éloigna vers sa voiture, lui expliquer qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée uniquement à cause de l'alcool. Il voulu s'excuser et l'embrasser encore et la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus être aussi bourré et ne plus toucher à un seul verre de sa vie si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il se contenta de la suivre à la voiture et de la laisser le ramener chez lui, sans un mot._

 _Le lendemain, il la laissa croire qu'il avait tout oublié de l'incident de la veille._

XXXXXX

Morte

Morte

Morte

Morte et elle ne reviendrait plus.

Cela devait faire plusieurs minutes que Roy avait cessé d'essayer. La bataille autour de lui s'était calmée, ou déplacée plus loin, il ne le savait pas. Il s'en fichait. Havoc l'avait laissé avec Riza. Il était seul, désormais.

Toujours une main ensanglantée posée sur la blessure de son lieutenant, l'autre au sol, ses jambes criant douleur d'être restées pliées sous lui trop longtemps, Roy ne parvenait plus à penser.

Elle était morte et il ne versait plus de larmes. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient secs et l'air de son visage restait bloqué sur son état de choc.

Elle était morte et c'était la première fois qu'il la pris dans ses bras ainsi. Il la ramassa et enfoui son visage dans sa chevelure tachée de sang.

Elle était morte et il se fichait de tout.


End file.
